icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Indiana Ice
The Indiana Ice is a Tier I ice hockey team formed in 2004 when it was purchased from the former Danville, Illinois, USA, team, the Danville Wings. It plays the majority of its home games at the Pepsi Coliseum, located in the Indiana State Fairgrounds in Indianapolis, Indiana. Some of its home games are also played at Conseco Fieldhouse, located in downtown Indianapolis, which is also the home of the Indiana Pacers and Indiana Fever basketball teams. The Ice play in the Eastern Division of the United States Hockey League. The President of the Ice is Paul Skjodt. On November 26, 2013, the ECHL announced that the Indy Fuel was to be added to the league for the 2014-15 season. The team will play at the Fairgrounds Coliseum (formerly the Pepsi Coliseum) which is presently closed due to renovations being done. This was not intended to affect the Ice as they had played in the coliseum prior to it closing for renovations and have split their games between the Pan Am Pavillion and the Bankers Life Fieldhouse since then and announced that the team will not return to the Coliseum after it reopens. However, the team would go to an inactive status starting with the 2014-15 season. In mid-April 2015, the mayor of the suburban community of Fishers, Indiana announced a proposal for a multisport facility that would include a 4,200 seat arena which could be home to a revived Indiana Ice franchise. The community has scheduled several public hearings in April and May of 2015 and is scheduled to vote on the proposal May 18, 2015. This team is unrelated to the Indianapolis Ice teams that existed from 1988 to 2004. Roster & Statistics *Roster *2008-9 Season Statistics *2009 Playoff Statistics Ancestral Team record Season-by-season record Season-by-season Playoff Record *2004-05: Lost to Cedar Rapids RoughRiders 3 games to none in quarterfinals; the RoughRiders eventually won the Clark Cup title. *2005-06: Lost to Cedar Rapids RoughRiders 3 games to 2 in quarterfinals; the Ice held a 2-1 series lead before losing the last 2 games. *2006-07: Swept Green Bay Gamblers 4 games to 0 in first round; defeated Waterloo & Cedar Rapids in round-robin pool play in Round 2; lost to eventual Clark Cup Champion Sioux Falls Stampede 3-2 in O.T. in Clark Cup Semifinals *2007-08: Lost to Chicago Steel 3 games to 1 in quarterfinals. *'2008-09: Defeated Cedar Rapids RoughRiders 3 games to 2 in quarterfinals; defeated Green Bay Gamblers 3 games to 1 in East Division Finals; defeated the Fargo Force 3 games to 1 to win the Clark Cup Finals.' *2009–10: Defeated the Cedar Rapids 3 games to 2 in quarterfinals; lost to Green Bay 3 games to 1 in East Division Finals *2010–11: Defeated the Waterloo 2 games to 0 in first round; lost to Green Bay 3 games to 0 in Eastern Quarterfinals *2011–12: Defeated Dubuque 3 games to 0 in Eastern Conference Semifinals; lost to Green Bay 3 games to 0 in conference finals *'2013–14: Defeated Green Bay 3 games to 1 in quarterfinals; defeated Dubuque 3 games to 0 in Eastern Conference Finals; defeated Waterloo 3 games to 2 to win the Clark Cup Finals.' NHL Draft Picks The following table shows NHL draft picks that have played for the Ice. The tenure column indicates whether they were drafted while on the Ice roster, prior to arriving, or after moving on to college. NHL Icemen The following table shows former Indiana Ice players that have made it to the NHL. Head-to-head record Head Coach History Coaching Changes: *Dean Grillo replaced Red Gendron with seven games remaining in the 2004-5 season. *Jack Bowkus replaced Dean Grillo after thirty-four games in the 2005-6 season. *Scott McConnell served as interim head coach for the last two games of the 2006-7 season. *Charlie Skjodt took over at the start of the 2007 playoffs. * 5/13/08 - The Indiana Ice announced that Head Coach Charlie Skjodt had resigned as Head Coach to become the Indiana Ice's President of Hockey Operations * 5/14/08 - The Ice announced the hiring of Jeff Blashill as the new Head Coach of the Indiana Ice. Blashill was a Former Assistant Coach at Miami University External links *Indiana Ice Website *United States Hockey League *Unofficial Ice Website Category:United States Hockey League team Category:American ice hockey teams